Bleach: a new generation
by black irishman
Summary: set 100 years after the Winter War, and with a new century brings a new generation of Shinigumi. this story follows the life Higure Kousetsu as he rises from apprentice to both byakuya and Ichigo to Captain of squad 8... i really suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: a new generation

I don't own bleach Tite kubo does

Summary: set one hundred years after the winter war, there has been a change of the guard in the Gotei 13. Ichigo is now the captain of squad 7 as well as married to his lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. But yet there is a new enemy amongst them. But to start things off Rukia senses a strong presence in Rukongai, she sets off to see what it is.

__________________________________________________________________________

Intro:

Snow falls, and in that snow a sword glows brilliantly in the light. The swords owner is now in plain view he ha slight brown semi short spiky hair, in fact his hair resembles Cloud Strife's. He has brilliantly blue eyes, and is fair skinned. To cope with his surrounding environment he wears a scarf and a black cloak. And in his hand he holds what looks like a Zanpakuto, he also holds it in a battle ready stance. Now you see what he sees, a Hollow.

" Ah I have not yet had the privilege to devour a shinigumi before" says a confident hollow

Its eyes narrow, but it was over in a flash the hollow had been cut in half, blood sprayed making the snow turn red, the person then turns his head,

" Dumbass , I'm not a Shinigumi, the names Higure Kousetsu, whenever or even if you come back Remember my name"

____________________________________________________________________________

Okay this is done sorry for it being so short but hey its an intro its suppose to be short


	2. Chapter 2:i resolve to win

Okay sorry the last chapter was so short I hope this is better

____________________________________________________________________________

Higure sleeps in his bed when he quickly wakes up with a start

"What is this pressure" says a surprised higure.

He then quickly grabs his Zanpakuto and cloak and runs out of his house toward the main street of his district in Rukongai. Finally when he arrives at the main street the pressure grows stronger and stronger, strong enough to a point were higure can't help but take one knee.

"What is this power, where is it coming from" says a frightened higure, as he says this sweat starts to trickle down his face.

"Byakurai" says the cloaked attacker

Higure then looks behind him to see the blue wave of spirit energy streaking toward him. He then even though he is forced to a knee by the spirit pressure, draws his zanpakuto and attempts to block it. But the beam is to strong and carries him off the ground toward a nearby wall of a house and craters him. As he makes contact he coughs up blood, as higure staggers to his feet

"Who the hell are you" higure yells at the cloaked attacker.

Theres a silence which takes place for 4 seconds then higure notices that the wind is starting to become more icy and harsh, the silence is broken when the attacker speaking a command

"Sode no Shirayuki"

A wall of snow and ice emerges and surrounds higure and the attacker and in the shadow, higure notices a beautiful snow white ribbon start to take shape, the attacker finally steps out of the shadows, to reveal short shinigumi with raven hair in color and violet eyes and in her right hand she holds probably the most unique zanpakuto higure has ever seen it was completely white even the hilt and guard was snow white.

"A shinigumi, what are you doing here I haven't done anything wron..." But before higure could finish his sentence he notices the white ribbon fluttering before him , he looks up and surely enough there the shinigumi is ready to slash him. Higure throws his zanpakuto up to block the attack he is successful but is driven into the ground. Higure then jumps away but before he can land on solid ground the shinigumi appears behind him and slashes higure blocks it but is once again driven into the ground, the force that the shinigumi used was great enough to send a shockwave rippling through the sand. Higure looks up at the shimigumi who is smiling

"Heh your reactions are great but that wont be enough" smirks the shinigumi

As she says this higure starts to notice his arms and hands are starting to freeze over, surprised at this higure jumps away and land on the snowy surface.

" Ah I cant defeat her like this" pants higure he then wipes the blood from his face and faces the shinigumi.

The shinigumi walks out of the hole in the ground still with that smile on her face

"What's wrong you look weak and to think that I came here to recruit the person who's spiritual pressure rivaled a Captains, but all I see before me is a scared little child." said the shinigumi

" Shut the hell up im not scared" yells higure back at the shinigumi.

Then all of a sudden there cam a voice in higure's head "don't be stupid" once higure hears it his eyes widen as his reality slowly transforms into a snowy realm dominated by the crescent moon looming over head

"W-where the hell am I" mutters higure as he looks around

"Higure" comes a voice from behind him.

Higure whips around to see a man dressed in a black cloak with the collar extending past his chin his hair is white in color and it goes past his shoulders, his bangs also drape over is face.

"Who are you " askes higure

"Who am I you ask, shouldn't you know?" asks the calm avatar

Higure tries to remember " no sorry can't say that I have ever met you before" says higure

The avatar signs in disappointment

" how long will it take you to open your ears and hear me" the avatar says with such an intensity that it makes higure shudder, he then realizes " you're my zanpakuto"

Flashback:

"Sode no Shirayuki"

higure then thinks to himself " Sode no Shirayuki, her zanpakuto changed because she said the name of her zanpakuto"

End Flashback

Higure then looks confidently up at his zanpakuto

"Sir how many I learn your name?" asks higure confidently

The avatar just looks at him in disbelief in fact his look would tell anyone that the person before doesn't deserve the privilege of learning his name. The avatar looks away from higure

"What is your resolve" asks the avatar

"My resolve" says a confused higure

The avatar glances toward him "What is your resolve, do you want to live or die" says the avatar

" I resolve to win" mutters higure

"What is your resolve!" yells the avatar back at him this time with a even more intense voice

" I resolve to win!!!" yells higure

the avatar then looks at higure with an intense glare

"Then look forward, never back down, resolve always to win" says the avatar.

And with that higure then fade back into reality, and before him is the flutter of the snow white ribbon "never space off during a fight" says the shinigumi before she slashes him. In a flash higure block it with on hand, he then slowly looks up at the shinigumi

" I have resolved to win" says a confident higure

the shinigumi is surprised as higure throws her off him, higure then smirks

" it cant be he's gathering spiritual energy, his spiritual pressure is getting stronger" says the shinigumi

Higure then looks up at her

" Kouu (Rain) Mayonaka no Fubuki (Midnight's Snowstorm)"


	3. Chapter 3: me a shinigumi

Chapter 3: Me a shinigumi?

______________________________________________________________________________

" Kouu Mayonaka no fubuki"

In a icy breeze higure's zanpakuto turns to snow and flutters away in the wind. Higure then closes his eyes and breaths in and out slowly, he opens his eyes and reachs to his left and pulls out a pure white zanpakuto, he then goes for his right and pulls out a jet black zanpakuto. The white zanpakuto has a chain with a metal snow flake on it and for the hand guard it has the kanji for snow. While the black one has a chain with a metal moon on it and for the hand guard it sports the kanji for night.

"Two!" yells the surprised shinigumi " a twin zanpakuto is truly unique both in power and rarity"

But yet the shinigumi is perfectly calm as she assumes her battle stance, while in the stance higure gets a view of her shoulder it looks like the symbol for the 7th squad.

Both higure and the shinigumi charge each other, there sword meet and the battle each other the battle also leads onto the icy wallls created by the shinigumi's zanpakuto, it also leads to the sky. Higure breaks off from the shinigumi and lands on the ground he looks up at the shinigumi who is charging her zanpakuto

"Hakurem" screams the shinigumi as a blast of snow and ice shoots from her zanpakuto toward higure. As the blast gets closer higure jumps up at and swings both his zanpakutos, which kicks up a huge explosion. When ever thing settles down higure and the shinigumi are sword locked on the surface.

"Heh your strong , very strong" says rather satisfied shinigumi

all higure does is smirk

" but thats all for now thanks for a great fight" says the shinigumi as she walks away sheathing her zanpakuto

" whoa where the hell are you going you cant come here and attack me and expect to just walk away, get your ass back here" higure says as he points the black zanpakuto at the shinigumi.

" of course I can , now if you don't mind will you accompany me back to the barracks its about time that you became a shinigumi." snaps the shinigumi

" me a shinigumi?" says a surprised higure

" sure you have enough spiritual power to almost be a match for my husband" smiles the shinigumi.

Higures zanpakuto goes back to normal and he's starting to succumb to fatigue and injurys

"W-whats your name" says a weakened higure

the ice walls surrounding them shatter, the shinigumi turns her head and says " Fuku-taicho of company 7 Rukia Kurosaki"

_____________________________________________________________________________

sorry if its short I had trouble trying to figure out what Higure's shikai was going to look like

please read, and review


End file.
